Bantam Scrambled
Bantam Scrambled '''is a major protagonist in the Billy Hatcher franchise as well as the oldest of his friends. Ever since he became a hero of Morning land, he began to get into a heated and vicious Rivalry with crow army general Era Gecko. Appearance abilities and personality: Bantam is a young preteen boy roughly around twelve years of age. Both his hair and eye color are light brown with matching eyebrows. His casual attire consists of a brown and green camouflage jacket olive green pants red and white wrist bands and brown shoes with yellow soles. He also appears to carry around an egg shaped pocket watch so he will know if one of his friends is late. Bantam has the most unique rooster suit out of all his friends, his consists of an orange shirt with a white ring around his neck to give him the appearance of a rooster green pants orange and green shoes green fingerless gloves a red neckerchief and an orange helmet with green circles on the sides with chicken combs protruding from the back. Without his suit, Bantam was shown to be strong enough to hold back three bullies from hurting a young Billy and a young Rolly. With his suit on he mainly uses it to punch an egg straight into multiple crows. He also becomes more agile and gains all the power of Morning land. According to his official bio, Bantam is a gentle giant who only uses his strength to look after his friends. He also adores cuteness, but hates injustice especially when it comes to Dark Raven. He's the most responsible of the human group and Billy even considers him the leader. Bantam however knows perfectly well that Billy is the leader because of his role of defeating Dark Raven and seems to enjoy seeing his friends happy. History: ''Early life'' Bantam was born to a middle class family from upstate New York, where his father worked as a construction worker. According to Bantam, he is of Russian descent from his mother's side and even knows how to speak Russian. His family moved to Colorado springs when he began the third grade because his father quit his job and wanted to enjoy the country side. He met his future friends Billy Hatcher and Rolly Roll after he protected them from bullies. They became good friends after found a lot in common, like the fact that they can't stand to see anyone getting teased. They eventually met their youngest friend Chick Poacher after his family moved to the neighborhood because Chick's father got a promotion. Bantam then suggested that the four start a club, which Billy and Rolly agreed to without hesitation and Chick showing enthusiasm. ''Hero of Morning land'' "This cannot be happening to me." -Bantam when he first woke up at Blizzard castle One day, Bantam, Rolly and Chick waited for Billy to show up with Bantam checking his pocket watch to see how late Billy was. When Billy finally arrived, Bantam told him that he was ten minutes late and he and the others already concocted a punishment for Billy. However, the punishment was postponed when they all heard the weak chirping of a chick. After Billy fended the two crows off with a stick, the chick began to glow and all four friends were transported to different regions of Morning land. Bantam woke up and found himself covered in snow and saw that it was night time outside. Bantam walked around, shivering uncontrollably until a chick offered him some of his hot soup. Bantam became shocked at the talking chick and pounded his head onto the side of Blizzard castle's walls, telling himself to wake up. He stopped when he heard Menie-Funie, who told Bantam about the crows and their plans. Bantam refused to help, trying to say that there was nothing special about him, which was proven false after Menie-Funie showed him the day he saved Billy and Rolly from the three bullies. Bantam reluctantly agreed to be a hero and followed Menie-Funie's light to find his legendary rooster suit and became surprised when he found that he was wearing it. After warming himself by a fire, he noticed that the chicks were scared of something and saw Dark Corvo walking outside, checking the perimeter (and was clearly shown that he was miserably regretting ever finding the frozen region.) Bantam bravely confronted Corvo and gave him an ultimatum; leave Morning land or he'll pound him straight to the moon and back. Corvo laughed at the remark, saying that size and strength do not matter to him as long as he gains ultimate power. Bantam tried to punch Corvo out, but the sorcerer stepped aside and forced the child on the ground. Corvo then began to sadistically say that watching Bantam freeze to death would be the perfect form of execution. His thoughts were cut short when a soldier reported that he saw a much younger human at Dino mountain. Bantam struggled to fight Corvo, only for the crow to taunt him and told his soldiers to tie him up and make sure he doesn't escape. Billy managed to free Bantam and together, with the help of Rolly and Chick, they defeated remaining crow generals rescued two more elders and even learned how to get to the Sandy ruins. The four confronted Dark Corvo who graduated them for making as far as they did in their adventure. Bantam watched as Billy turned down Corvo's offer a second time, calling him a complete and total psychopath and Corvo responding that there are fates 'far more worst than death ' and used his telekinetic powers to lift Rolly into the air. Bantam was able to save Rolly as soon as Billy kicked him and stayed on the sidelines with Rolly and Chick as Billy and Corvo battled each other. Billy was able to defeat Corvo and Bantam began to feel relief when Billy activated the rainbow gate, but was cut short when Dark Raven began to speak to the four, saying that if they wish to fight with him, they have to come to his castle. Billy, Bantam and the others realized that Raven found the giant palace and is attempting to hatch the giant egg. Bantam helped defeat several soldiers with Rolly and Chick so Billy can reach the center of the giant palace and resting place of the giant egg. Dark Raven said that he heard Corvo's offer to Billy and decided to make Billy respect his elders. Billy attempted to punch Raven, only to be blasted away by Raven's energy attack. Bantam and the others then saw that Raven created an energy barrier so he could see how Billy was on his own. Bantam felt overjoyed when Billy defeated Dark Raven, but quickly became shocked when the giant egg hatched and Dark Raven became a giant monster crow dubbed Ultimate Raven. Bantam, Rolly and Chick stood on the sidelines as Billy fought Raven and lost his rooster suit, to Raven's self-surprise. After Billy defeated Raven, Bantam and his friends were returned to the human world safe and sound, but not before Raven swore revenge on Billy and his kind '''Return to Morning land Bantam returned to being a normal kid, attending school along with his friends. Bantam was the closest to telling his parents about Morning land, but began to feel sick when he tried to tell them anything else. He told his friends to meet him in the forest so they could discuss how the others were doing. When Billy fell down a hill and twisted his ankle, Bantam tried to help him up and saw that they were in the Forest village, to his bewilderment. Oma-Oma greeted the four and saw that the group's parents had followed them. After Billy and Bantam explained everything to them, a chick told Oma-Oma that her brother went into the forbidden woods. Billy took responsibility once again and wore his rooster suit to rescue the chick while Bantam and the others waited for his return. Bantam became skeptical when Billy befriended a young crow child and asked Oma-Oma about the stone fragment in Billy's hands. Oma-Oma explained that it belonged to an ancient tablet that shows its user where the shards of the giant egg are. Bantam visited Pirate's island so he could ask Uri-Uri to take him to the temple there. The two found the temple and Bantam got to the center, but confronted Skarlett, who became bored with the humans and their interference. Skarlett then summoned a kraken-like monster to fight Bantam so he wouldn't take the fragment. Bantam defeated the monster and took the fragment so he could meet his friends at the Forest village. Bantam and the others placed their pieces together and followed an orange light to an area of Morning land they've never been to yet. Skarlett waited for the five and Bantam heard her berate her younger brother Kurra before turning her attention to the humans. As Skarlett explained to use her brother's newfound friendship with Billy to her advantage, Bantam backed up after Billy became enraged at the crow. Bantam watched Billy defeat Skarlett and went back to the Forest village to tell Oma-Oma Kurra's connection to Skarlett. During a private conversation with Billy Kurra and Oma-Oma, the human hero saw Skarlett appearing and grabbing Rolly as she jumped from a fissure. Bantam and Chick attempted to stop her from leaving, only to get kicked out of the way so she could go to the giant egg's temple. Bantam recovered from his injuries and managed to lead Chick to the temple. He made it just in time to see Billy defeat Skarlett for the third and final time, but was surprised to see Corvo had survived his last ordeal with Billy. He was happy to see that Billy defeated Corvo, but became fearful when the original crow army appeared with their king. Bantam could do nothing as Billy fought Raven in an alternate realm that Raven created and was amazed that Billy dragged Raven back into Morning land. As Billy fell unconscious, Bantam saw in terror Dark Raven had transformed into Ultimate Raven once again. Bantam helped lead the way out of the temple as Chick and Rolly carried Billy out and Kurra acted as a distraction. Bantam stood by Billy's side until he woke up, to his relief. His relief turned to horror though as he and the others saw Dark Raven surviving his ordeal and told them his desire to blot out the sun forever. Bantam watched Billy defeat Dark Raven, who was amazed at the boy's strength and courage, while also telling them that as long as the giant egg's power is his, he and the crow army will never be destroyed. Bantam was then seen telling Billy that he knew the good news Menie-Funie told him with a big smile on his face. Television series Bantam returns as one of the main protagonists in the television series, defeating the crow army while trying to find the shards of the giant egg. ''Relationships: 'Billy Hatcher ''' "Alright, so what's the plan?" -Billy asking Bantam the best plan Because Bantam is the oldest of the group, Billy sees him as the leader of the team (Even though Bantam knows that Billy is the leader because of his skill to defeat Dark Raven). Bantam shows his friendly side as well as his concern side, often giving Billy advice when he messes something up. Billy shows appreciation to him and knows his friendship with Bantam will last forever. Chick Poacher Bantam views Chick as a younger brother as Chick always looks up to him and Bantam is often the one that restrains Chick from attacking. Bantam does get annoyed with Chick and his antics, such as the time Chick was trying to convince him to use his large collection of cheat sheets on a test and shook his head after Chick received handcuffs to his wrists and his desk for cheating. However no matter what happens, the two stay good friends as Bantam makes sure he doesn't get obsessed with defeating Raven. Rolly Roll '' Bantam and Rolly have shown to be good friends. Even though Rolly is the only girl in the group, she does seem interested in anything Bantam and the other boys do. Bantam acts kind to her and gives her advice in case she either messes up on a mission or something went wrong at her home. Rolly helps out by acting as a way to get the enemy away from Bantam, even though he shows a strong dislike of her doing it. Even when Rolly gets in a bad mood about anything, Bantam remains a great friend to Rolly and tries to help her out in the best way he can. ''Kurra Bantam was at first skeptical about Kurra, but learned how to ease up on him when he turned against his father. Kurra often refuses to talk to anyone unless Billy and his friends are with him and even challenges them to friendly contests. When￼ Kurra developed amnesia, Bantam went with him to help him remember who he was while the others dealt with the crow army, indicating that Bantam and Kurra developed a brotherly bond between each other. The Scrambleds "I don't want to scare you, but my family can be a bit zany when it comes to new people." -Bantam warning Kurra about his parents Bantam's parents are both fun loving and always supportive of their only son. According to Bantam , his mother is Russian and even learned how to speak Russian language when he was in the second grade. They can get very excited when Bantam makes a new friend and welcomes them into their home with embarrassing results. Bantam always looks on the positive side and his parents always support him for his role as hero of Morning land. [[Era Gecko|''Era Gecko]] ''"Humans '''have' no honor!"'' -Era Gecko before fighting Bantam. Bantam and Era Gecko have been bitter enemies ever since Saltim compared Bantam's strength to Era Gecko's own strength. Bantam does view the saurocks as a proud if not stubborn race and that he does honor them, only to irate the saurock prince to the point of saying that humans have no honor. Each time they meet, they know that a fight's inevitable and prepare themselves for what will happen to them in the battle. [[Dark Raven|''Dark Raven]] ''"If you do not have any words to say, do not threaten me." -Dark Raven seconds before smacking Bantam away Dark Raven and Bantam rarely fight in the series, but when they do it usually involves Raven toying with Bantam's emotions. Raven does see Bantam as an obstacle that he has to overcome for his plans to succeed. Once, Bantam lost his temper at Raven because he had insulted his friendship and that he did not care what was special about it. Raven saw that Bantam was so angry and sad that his words didn't come out and was smacked away. Bantam usually leaves Raven to Billy while he handles his traps. Dark Corvo Bantam and Corvo fight when ever they do interact with each other, but mostly Corvo completely ignores Bantam because Bantam fights against Era Gecko more. The sorcerer does admit that Bantam is a powerful human and, just like Billy, tried to persuade him to join the crow army. Bantam however knows where he belongs and stays on the side of justice. Skarlett Bantam doesn't interact with Skarlett much in the series, but Skarlett does see Bantam as a nuisance who needs to be plucked from existence. Bantam doesn't seem too enthusiastic when he hears Skarlett trying to steal a shard of the giant egg and mostly gets someone else to do all the fighting against her. Just like Era Gecko, he believes she has no honor and thinks everything would be better without her. Morning landers Bantam serves as one of the protectors of Morning land and will do anything to keep everything in peace and prosperity. Bantam does enjoy some of the perks Morning land has to offer, such as when the denizens created giant statues in their honor. Bantam isn't as attention seeking as Chick or Billy are, but he he enjoys meeting new people when he goes on a mission in the 'the world is very big and there's too much to see ' notion and finds Morning land one big beautiful world. ''Quotes: ''"Okay, that sounds great." -First meeting Billy and Rolly "Billy, you're ten minutes late!" -When he sees Billy arriving late for a meeting "Wake up! Wake up! '''WAKE UP!'"'' -Meeting a talking chick "This place is pretty dang creepy." -Arriving at Circus park "*Sigh* Guess no one said that life was fair." -Saying goodbye to Morning land "This is '''AWESOME!'"'' -Returning to Morning land "I don't know Billy, a crow who lost his memory? Really think about it." -Being skeptical about Billy's new friend "If you want to go to the temple, you'll have to go through me." -Blocking Skarlett's way to the ancient temple "Cause you can't keep a secret." -Explaining why no one told Chick about Billy's surprise "You best get ready, once we get started there's no holding back." -Preparing to fight a powerful crow "Don't think I'll hold anything back." -Preparing to fight Era Gecko "Sorry, but if anyone insults my friends like that, I just have to do something." -Explaining why he confronted Dark Raven "At this point, things can't get any worse." -Seconds before an insane Billy bursts through the door "That's what you get for trying to cheat." -To Chick after he gets caught cheating "I do respect your race and I honor you as a prince." -Trying to defuse the situation between him and Era Gecko "No way there's going to be an end of the world!" -Encouraging his friends to fight for what's right ''Trivia'' *Bantam's physical design was based on Knuckles the echidna from Sonic adventure *Ironically, the term bantam refers to a small breed of rooster. Bantam is the oldest, heaviest, tallest and has the deepest voice of his friends. *Bantam and Rolly have two of the most unique chicken suits in the series Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Main characters Category:Males